The invention relates to means for testing containers for leakage.
Particularly in duplicate production of some kinds of containers, such as fuel tanks and radiators for cars, a quick test of a possible leakage is highly desired. However, the testing methods hitherto used have been lengthy and time-consuming and thus not very useful for continuous operation. Thus, either the testing has been neglected, or a careful test has involved increased costs and a delay of production.
When welded or soldered canisters are subjected to an interior overpressure at the test, they are almost always marred by some leakage which in most cases, however, is negligible. Primarily, it is then a question of stipulating an upper limit for a permissible leakage. When this has been done, the test can be simplified, in that it may only be necessary to determine, if the leakage is greater than the highest permissible value.